


Irreconocible

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Eli tenía a Ziva en casa durante el fin de semana. Era la oportunidad óptima para enseñarle a la niña nuevas destrezas.





	Irreconocible

**Author's Note:**

> Casi todo el proceso de la tarea que Eli y Ziva realizan lo he sacado del episodio 2x02 de la serie [_Mossad 101_](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mossad_101), titulado "Operación sarcófago", el cual me trajo la inspiración para esta pequeña pieza macabra.

Ziva devoraba su desayuno. No era para menos, cinco días de ayuno tenían esa clase de consecuencias. Cuando Rivka lo había llamado hecho una furia para contárselo le costaba creerlo: la niña había iniciado una huelga de hambre para que le permitieran verlo. Por supuesto, su ex lo culpaba por todo. Una vez más le repitió la sarta de reproches de siempre en la cual lo acusaba de querer salirse siempre con la suya y quebrantar el régimen de visitas cuando aquel fin de semana las pequeñas no le correspondían y sí el anterior, cuando Eli no estaba disponible. Ahora, Rivka pensaba que mediante telepatía, intervención divina o alguna otra artimaña inexplicable, él se había puesto en contacto con su hija y la había persuadido para que dejara de alimentarse como medida de presión. De nada había servido recordarle a su exmujer con quién trataban. Si Ziva se empeñaba en algo, nadie lograría convencerla de lo contrario. Con Tali no había habido la misma suerte. Rivka tenía razón, habían salido una a cada uno.

Aquella mañana de sábado, el bol de cereales con leche de la cría bajaba de nivel a una velocidad pasmosa. Eli le posó la mano en el hombro, le recordó que no había ninguna prisa y se sentó junto a ella. Que ese fin de semana pudiera quedársela no significaba que estuviera del todo libre y Ziva podría echarle una mano. Ya que siempre se le llenaba la boca con lo mucho que disfrutaba aprendiendo las peculiaridades del trabajo de papá y estaba creciendo muy deprisa había llegado la hora de darle una vuelta de tuerca más. Les esperaba un asunto que no muchos adultos realizaban sin quejas incluso dentro de la empresa. Por lo pronto, descubriría su disposición a ayudarlo y sus conocimientos previos. Del resto ya se encargaría según las respuestas de Ziva.

—¿Cómo dejarías irreconocible un cadáver?

Ziva lo miró con un desdén rayano en el enfado según masticaba. Una vez tragó, replicó con tono molesto:  
—Haciéndolo desaparecer.  
—¿Qué es lo que te enfada de la pregunta?  
—Que no te vea no significa que se me olviden las cosas.  
—Muy bien —Eli sonrió—, te acuerdas de todo, pero no siempre escuchas. No he hablado de hacer desaparecer un cuerpo, a veces no se puede o no se debe. Hablo de dejarlo donde está, pero evitar que quien lo encuentre pueda reconocerlo.  
—Ah. Fácil también: le cortas la cabeza y los dedos. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.  
—¿Y te llevas los trocitos y los tiras al contenedor de residuos orgánicos? Volvemos a lo mismo.  
—Prendiéndole fuego al cadáver.  
—¿Y arriesgarte a provocar un incendio o a que no arda lo suficiente? Ibas mejor antes.  
—Está bien. —Soltó la cuchara y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Me lo vas a decir ya?  
—Se me ocurre algo mejor.  
—¡No! —Qué graciosa se ponía cuando se cubría los labios con la mano y ahogaba un grito—. ¿En serio?  
—Si tú quieres.  
—Dime qué tengo que hacer.

Si antes el cuenco se vaciaba a buen ritmo, propuesta la tarea Ziva se encargó de vaciarlo en cuestión de segundos. Ahora que tenía una misión con él, estaba deseando entrar en acción. Los puñeteros novatos de la última hornada podrían aprender de ella del primero al último. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y peso, seguro que la niña sería capaz de derrotar a más de uno sin despeinarse.

No quiso contarle demasiado en el camino a su labor, prefería dejarla pensar y que se imaginase cómo sería el procedimiento. Una vez llegados a su destino, la hizo comprobar que ni los habían seguido ni quedarían registrados en ningún lugar, sacó el juego de ganzúas y se lo ofreció a Ziva para que se encargase del portal. Eli las custodiaba, pero pertenecían a su hija. Eran uno de tantos secretos que compartían y por los que, para no variar, Rivka pondría el grito en el cielo, como cuando la había visto llegar a casa con una navaja que Ziva se había negado a entregarle. Ya era mayor, iba teniendo sus recursos para esconderla delante de las narices de su madre. Y lo de abrir cerraduras lo dominaba desde que le costaba expresarse en frases de más de tres o cuatro palabras.

El cuarto de contadores les sirvió de vestuario improvisado. En el almacén del trabajo no tenían ningún mono lo bastante pequeño para una niña, pero Ziva lo arregló remangándose las mangas y las perneras. Patucos, gorro, gafas, mascarilla, guantes. Estaban listos para la acción. Se aseguraron de que podían ponerse en marcha y, llegados a la planta adecuada, Eli le mostró que manchar las mirillas con vaselina era una forma fácil de reducir su utilidad. Podían proceder.

Los restos de quien había sido el oficial Liron Gasko yacían en el suelo del salón todavía aferrado a la botella de whisky. Llevaba algún tiempo volviéndose cada vez más inestable hasta el punto de que su oficial de control había advertido de que tarde o temprano cometería un error fatal, por lo que sería mejor relevarlo. Hasta donde Eli sabía, la sanción no había llegado a tramitarse. Ya no sería necesaria. Ahora, su cuerpo serviría para impartir una clase magistral. Por eso se había presentado voluntario para encargarse del problema y había insistido en resolverlo así cuando quizá no habría hecho falta.

—Primer paso: los dedos.

Dejó el maletín de las herramientas cerca del cadáver, lo abrió y extrajo de él un soplete de cocina, el típico para flambear postres y darles un toque de distinción. Al verlo, Ziva afirmó que ya no podría mirar el que tenía su madre con los mismos ojos. Su ex tenía uno. Cómo no. Le tendió el aparato a Ziva, se aseguró de que chamuscara bien las yemas y guardara el soplete y sacó la botella de ácido que emplearían a continuación.

—Este es para la cara. Ten cuidado, es muy corrosivo.  
—Tengo diez años.

Le arrebató la botella en un gesto que lo hizo reír. Su mujercita llegaría lejos. La observó destapar el recipiente con cuidado y verterlo sin dejar ni un centímetro del rostro sin empapar y respondió a una de sus dudas: ¿por qué no habían hecho lo mismo con los dedos? Así necesitarían un componente menos. La idea era buena, pero si el chorreado no se controlaba bien podían quedar surcos sin destruir y eso supondría un problema. Iba a echar mano del siguiente utensilio cuando la niña hizo una observación que lo detuvo en seco:  
—Para los tatuajes también, ¿no? Si tiene.

Decidido. Si de él dependiera, todos los botarates recién contratados se marcharían a su casa de una patada en los morros y los sustituiría su pequeña. Eso de que no tenía edad para trabajar le parecía una estupidez. Por algo le gustaba tanto tenerla cerca, porque hasta la fecha ni el iluminado que había creado el protocolo ni los sucesores que lo habían actualizado habían tenido en cuenta aquel detalle. Tenía que llegar una cría que ni siquiera menstruaba todavía a sacarles los colores. Eli anotó la idea mentalmente y maldijo no disponer de aquella información, pues supondría rebuscar en la piel putrefacta de un tipo que había fallecido hacía ya tres días. La examinó con la ayuda de la niña, quien comentó en voz alta que no habían movido el cuerpo en vista de su lividez y, al hallar uno en el omóplato, recibió el mismo tratamiento que las facciones de Gasko.

—Le voy a echar también en el gemelo —anunció Ziva.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Para despistar. Cuando lo vean, van a saber que le hemos quemado la espalda para ocultar algo. Si le quemamos también el gemelo, pensarán que su muerto tiene dos tatuajes, no solo uno.  
—Bien pensado. Más de un oficial habría vomitado ya, pero tú estás manteniendo la cabeza fría.  
—No es más que carne. Esto ya no es una persona. Es lo que dices tú siempre, ¿no?

Claro que lo decía, pero parecía mentira que una criatura de una década de edad lo captara mejor que hombres hechos y derechos que habían servido varios años en el ejército y estaban teóricamente curtidos y de vuelta de todo. Se encargó de dejar el cuerpo boca arriba, cambió el ácido por el martillo y afirmó que él se ocuparía del siguiente paso.

—¿No quieres que lo haga yo?  
—Sé que podrías perfectamente, es solo por ahorrar tiempo. No me negarás que aún soy más fuerte que tú, ¿verdad?

Ya que le había aclarado que no dudaba de sus habilidades, Ziva le permitió destruir los huesos del cráneo y asistió impávida a la explicación de los motivos para aquel paso. Solo faltaba uno y ya habrían terminado, anunció.

—¿Cuál crees que puede ser?  
—Todavía no hemos hecho nada con los dientes.  
—Exacto. Esos sí nos los llevamos.

Permitió que Ziva extrajera unos cuantos para que conociera la mejor técnica, la animó a probar también con un par de uñas y que así practicara aunque le advirtió que en un ser vivo no saldrían con tanta facilidad. Guardaron las piezas dentales en un bote que llenaron de ácido, lo metieron junto con el resto de los útiles y, tras una revisión rápida, decretaron que estaban listos para marcharse.

—¿Cómo lo he hecho? —le preguntó entusiasmada cuando ya rodaban de vuelta a casa.  
—Mejor que muchos profesionales.  
—¡Sí! —Botó en su asiento e hizo el símbolo de la victoria.  
—Pero no te confíes, esta ha sido una misión muy fácil.  
—Ya lo sé, pero era mi primera vez.  
—No me has preguntado quién era.  
—¿Tenía que preguntarlo? —de pronto su felicidad se empañaba. Eli sacudió la cabeza.  
—Todo lo contrario. Está muerto y tienes que dejarlo irreconocible, eso es lo único que importa en estos casos.  
—Cuanto menos sepas, menos pueden hacerte cantar.  
—Correcto. Oye, ¿tienes estómago para comer carne a la brasa? El otro día me llevaron a un restaurante con una parrilla espectacular.  
—Qué pregunta, claro que me apetece. Ay, papá, me encanta pasar el finde contigo.


End file.
